


like a secret in your throat

by An_Optimist_Prime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Hux is just mad because he's worried, Huxloween 2020, Lycan Kylo Ren, M/M, Secret Relationship, Vampire Armitage Hux, underworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Optimist_Prime/pseuds/An_Optimist_Prime
Summary: “You’re one to talk!” Hux hisses, as he shoves the Lycan against the wall. “What were you thinking, attacking humans in broad daylight?”“Oh, that’s what this is about.” Kylo says, making no attempt to move.“Yes, that’s what this is about!” Hux exclaims.-In other words, an Underworld-inspired ficlet created for Huxloween 2020.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	like a secret in your throat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for Day 9 of [Huxloween 2020](https://huxloween.tumblr.com/). The prompt is ‘Vampires’, so of course I wrote an Underworld AU. It’s an AU I’ve been meaning to write for this pairing for a while, because I think the vibe suits it super well.
> 
> I originally started drafting this for the ‘Kylux is Dead, Long Live Kylux’ event, but obviously, it didn’t happen. I’m an awfully slow writer at times.
> 
> Thank you to [Tails89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89) for giving it a beta-read.
> 
> Title from My Chemical Romance’s ‘Vampires Will Never Hurt You’ because I’m basic like that. Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Hux moves to their meeting place, swift and silent as a shadow. As always, he takes the long way, ensuring that nobody follows him. He’s careful, and because of that there hasn’t been an issue yet. Being the General of the Death Dealers helps as well. None of his underlings back at the coven dare ask where he goes.

Just them meeting is forbidden by the covenant, punishable by death. Never mind the more intimate things they do together. But, if all goes to plan, that won’t be a problem for much longer. In three days’ time, the Awakening would happen, and both Brendol and Pryde would be at their weakest.

That’s when Kylo and his Lycans would attack. Brendol and Pryde would be killed, along with any of the more problematic Death Dealers. In the chaos that follows, Hux would become an Elder himself, and would personally broker a peace treaty between the Vampires and the Lycans.

That is, if it all went to plan. Kylo, it seems, is apparently set on undoing everything on the final stretch.

Hux has seen the footage that Mitaka had brought back from the day before. It very clearly shows a pack of Lycans going after a young human woman in a crowded station, during sunlight hours. They weren’t even trying to be subtle. Worst of all, upon re-watching the recordings multiple times, Hux knew, without a doubt, that the Lycan with the messy black hair was Kylo. Thankfully, none of the other Death Dealers seem to have made the connection. After all, who would expect a dead man to reappear, hundreds of years later?

Hux seethes with indignation and fury. He can’t believe how reckless Kylo’s being, when they’re only three days out from the Awakening, three days out from a plan they’ve been working towards for literally centuries. He spent the better part of the day pacing in his quarters, impatiently waiting for the sun to set enough for him to make the journey to the subway tunnels that the Lycans call home.

He draws closer to the Lycan hideout, as he makes his way through the tunnels. Their meeting place is on the fringes of the tunnels, hidden from Vampires and Lycans alike.

In the distance, Lycans are fighting, the vicious and animalistic sounds of their brawl carrying from the tunnels below. It just adds to his already sour mood. Kylo needs to pull his men back in line, before somebody else finds them. Hux has been keeping his Death Dealers away, sending them on missions abroad and throwing them off their trail, but he had trained them to be killers, and they were good at it. There’s only so much he can do to cover things up before it becomes suspicious.

Suddenly, powerful arms grab him from behind, and in the space of a heartbeat he’s spun around and pinned against the wall. Hux bares his fangs, ready for a fight, although he already knows who it is.

“You should be more careful,” Kylo whispers, as he presses up right against him. A moment later and he’s kissing him, deep and passionate with just the slightest hint of teeth. At the same time, Kylo’s hands work their way under Hux’s shirt. Against his dead-cold skin, his touch is molten hot, and very clearly trying to coax him into something further.

Ordinarily, he would eagerly reciprocate, but he’s only here tonight because there’s a situation that needs to be dealt with, and he is furious. So, Hux breaks the kiss and twists out of Kylo’s grip, reversing their positions.

“You’re one to talk!” Hux hisses, as he shoves the Lycan against the wall. “What were you thinking, attacking humans in broad daylight?”

“Oh, that’s what this is about.” Kylo says, making no attempt to move.

“Yes, that’s what this is about!” Hux exclaims. “You were given very clear instructions to lay low!”

“Do not presume to tell me what to do,” Kylo seethes, his previous good mood evaporating as he shoves his way out of Hux’s grip and away from the wall. “We’ve been hiding for long enough.”

“Did you even think, for a moment, of what it would mean if someone realised you were alive?” Hux asks, because he needs Kylo to understand just how serious, just how dangerous this all is.

“I know what I’m doing.” Kylo argues back.

Hux scoffs. “Do you, now? Because one of my Death Dealers got their hands on some CCTV footage from your little mission yesterday. Thankfully, none of the others recognised you.”

Kylo doesn’t look even the slightest bit contrite, instead taking a step towards him. “Hux--”

“Need I remind you, that they all think I killed you?” Hux continues, cutting him off. “If they found out you were alive, then everything we’ve worked for comes undone. Everything.”

Hux knows he’s working himself into a state. He pauses for a moment, trying to rein it in, before he loses his composure any further.

“Three more days, Kylo,” Hux all but pleads, because despite everything, he does love the idiot, even if he is impulsive and reckless at times. “Three more days until the Awakening, and then we kill Brendol and Pryde and then there’s no more hiding, for anyone.”

“It’ll be fine,” Kylo says, certain as ever. “We’re stronger than all of them.”

That’s not the answer he needs to hear. “Kylo--”

“Okay fine, I’ll stay out of it,” Kylo acquiesces. “We got what we needed, anyway.”

“Thank you,” Hux says. After a moment, he continues. “A heads up about your mission would have been nice, though.”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” Kylo assures, as he closes the gap between them, crowding Hux back against the wall. “How long can you stay?”

“Not long,” Hux replies, reluctantly trying to pull himself away. Kylo keeps his grip firm. “I’m expected back at the coven soon.”

“Soon isn’t now.” Kylo counters, as he nuzzles into the hollow of Hux’s throat. He can hear the steady thrum of the Lycan’s pulse, so completely and utterly alive. It would make his own pulse speed up, if he still had one.

“Don’t tempt me.” Hux says. He can’t help but melt into the embrace though. His own fingers trace the scars on Kylo’s upper left arm, from where he’d cut the brand all those years ago. Proof to Brendol that he’d killed the Lycan leader himself.

“Stay.” Kylo urges, as he pulls Hux flush against him. Kylo sets to work then, gently nipping at his throat and jaw, one of his hands on Hux’s waist and another slowly moving downwards.

It would be easy, to stay here and let what will happen to happen. To pretend the rest of the world didn’t exist, even for just an hour or so. But one of them had to keep their head. They’re too close to their goal to become complacent now.

“I really can’t,” Hux says, breaking away before it gets out of hand. “With the awakening approaching, I’m needed for preparations. They’ll be suspicious if I’m gone too long.”

Kylo’s obviously not happy about it, but he lets him go. “When will I see you next?”

“I’m not sure,” Hux admits. He’ll be too busy at the coven to risk a meeting. “Probably not until the Awakening.”

“We’ll be ready,” Kylo promises, as he forces himself to start moving away. “Watch yourself.”

“You too,” Hux replies. Such remarks are the closest they get to a confession between them. But they both know they’ll kill anyone who comes between them. He spares one last glance at Kylo before he turns and rushes down the tunnels, back toward the coven. 

There’s nothing else to be done now. They must wait, and hope that their plan will work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ficlet! If you wanna chat Kylux (or fandom in general) come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anoptimistprime) or [Tumblr](https://an-optimist-prime.tumblr.com/) 🖤🧡


End file.
